The Oracle Is Always Right
by loveleighalissa
Summary: Chloe's introduced to The Oracle. Over the course of time she visits Chloe and the Mai three times, trying to put and keep them on the right path. Things really would be easier if they would just listen to her! Three-Shot, lemon in chapter three
1. The Oracle's Warning Part 1 of 3

**The Oracle Is Always Right**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**\Disclaimer:** I **Do NOT Own** anything from _**9 Lives of Chloe King**_**/**

**/ OC Centric**, not going to deny it, my OC is pretty important**\**

**\**Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, **torture**, and the **lemon** in part 3**/**

**\-+-+-\The Summery in 255 Character Or Less/+-+-+/**

Chloe's introduced to The Oracle. Over the course of time she visits Chloe and the Mai three times, trying to put and keep them on the right path. Things really would be easier if they would just listen to her!

**/-+-+-/Main Paring\+-+-+\**

Alek/Chloe

**/-+-+-/The Oracle's Warning (Part 1 of 3)\+-+-+\**

The room was dark and cold. Even with her cat eyes Chloe couldn't see much. She could smell dirt and blood; she knew that soon hers would soon be joining it. The last thing she remembered was having coffee with Brian; the next was waking up tied to a chair in this scummy room. The worst part is she was told this was going to happen, even warned not to, but she didn't listen.

It had only been three days ago, she had been taken to meet with Valentina by Jasmine._ Once there she was introduced to the Oracle, a young girl who looked not much older than Chloe. The most striking thing about The Oracle was her eyes and hair. Her eye where a purplish blue color, that almost matched her reddish purple hair._

"_So this is her?" she asked, looking up and down Chloe, "She's pretty."_

"_Yes, this is Chloe," said Valentina, smiling at Chloe. The Oracle hummed a little, before going up to Chloe and taking her hand. Chloe watched as The Oracle's eyes paled into an almost white, and her face scrunched with distain._

"_Break up with him," stated The Oracle, "He's leading you down the wrong path, dump him now… I think you'll be fine."_

"_I'm not dating anyone right now," said Chloe, her cheeks tinting, "Besides, what'll happen if I don't?"_

"_I don't see anything past you in a cold, dark room dying slowly 8 times," replied The Oracle._

It wasn't Brian's fault really, he didn't know what his dad was going to do this to the girl he was sort of in love with, and Chloe ignored everyone when they warned her.

"My apologies, Miss King," came unfamiliar voice, as a dim light turned on. A tall lanky woman stepped from out of the shadows, "With such short notice, I'm missing most of my tools."

"Where is Brian, and what do you mean tools?" demanded Chloe, struggling against her bindings. The women gave her a crooked smile.

"Both of the Rezza men have….moved" the way she said it made Chloe shiver, "And I'm here to have fun working out those extra lives."

"Are you with the order?" asked Chloe, hoping that talking would stall.

"Anyone can hire me," said the women, pulling out a rolling table with a tray of knifes and needles, "Do you have a preference which I start with?"

"What's your name?" asked Chloe; still hoping talking would help to save her life.

"Sue-Anne," replied the women, picking up a small, rusted knife, "This is my favorite." Slowly Sue-Anne approached Chloe, and placed her knife on Chloe's belly.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" begged Chloe, earning a smile from her tormentor. Sue-Anne dug the knife into Chloe's belly slowly and painfully from one point to another. The one cut wasn't going to kill her, just leave a scar. Chloe screamed from the pain, causing Sue-Anne to add another. Every time Chloe screamed from the pain of one scar, Sue-Anne would add another.

"All these small little cuts are going to talk this life," whispered Sue-Anne, "Wonder how I'm going to take the rest!" Another scar was added, and slowly Chloe blacked out…

Chloe awoke later on her bed; she had to wonder if it was all just a horrid nightmare.

"Oh, good!" said The Oracle, "You're awake!" Chloe stared at her, before breaking out in tears; it hadn't been a nightmare. The Oracle wouldn't be sitting by her bed if it was. The Oracle quickly pulled Chloe into a comforting hug.

"It's okay, you're safe," said The Oracle, "The crazy knife lady is dead, and you're going to be just fine. We saved you before you could lose a life, but it was hair too close."

"Are you sure?" asked Chloe, still crying. The Oracle gently took Chloe's hand, and again her eyes began to pale into white.

"You're going to have hardships, like the life losing kind, but you're going to have many joys as well," said The Oracle, "You're path is good, as long as you answer the next question you get correctly."

"What's the right answer?" asked Chloe, nerves getting the better of her. The rest of her life's joy was going to be dependent on a question she was going to get soon?

"It's up to you," replied The Oracle, "And I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Chloe, not wanting to be alone, besides she liked The Oracle.

"Home," said The Oracle, smiling, "I'll come again when you need me, I promise!" After giving Chloe a kiss on her forehead, The Oracle stood to leave, only to be stopped by Chloe speaking.

"I never asked your name," said Chloe, realizing that The Oracle couldn't be this girl's name.

"Eddie," replied Eddie, smiling back. Chloe watched at Eddie climbed out the window, giving one last wave good bye, "Be safe, Chloe King!" And with that she was gone. Chloe laid back down on her bed, thinking about what the question would be that would decide her future.

"I thought she'd never leave," said Alek, before climbing in through the window. Chloe tried not to smile, as she sat up, after all she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Alek joined her on the bed, and his face grew somber.

"Do you mind if I look to see how you're healing?" asked Alek. Chloe looked at him for a moment, and thought of what Eddie had said. This was the question that stood between her and joy, and Chloe was supposed to just know that answer?

"Sure," said Chloe, hoping she'd chosen well. Alek gently pushed her shirt up, looking at the scars. There where over dozen scars, all an inch or two long, but all slightly faded.

"I'm sorry," said Alek, wishing he had been able to protect her better. He should have been looking over her, but The Oracle had wanted to talk to him. She never did get around to what she wanted to say.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you cut me with the knife," replied Chloe, smiling softly at him.

"I should have been watching out for you, but The Oracle–"

"Eddie" interrupted Chloe, getting a light chuckle out of Alek.

"Eddie wanted to talk to me, she said it was important. Before she could say anything, she had a vision or something about you in trouble," stated Alek, gently tracing one of the scars. While it was slightly painfully, it felt good to have Alek touch her. It was comforting and electrifying, causing an urge, too powerful to resist, to sprout.

"Alek," said Chloe, get his attention. She reached out for his face, pulling his face to hers. She still had time to back off, but he didn't want to. She pulled him into a kiss. Alek was surprised at first, but quickly recovered, kissing her back. It was the best kiss in her life; it was powerful, sensational, and just perfect.

Before their kiss could much deeper, Chloe's mom walked in. And she wasn't very happy to find her daughter kissing a boy with her shirt revealing all but her bra, and said boy was between her daughter's legs. This was going to be much worse than last time.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/**

So I've been watching this show since it came out, and I've hated Brian since episode 1. Chloe needs to end up with Alek, it's clear that he's falling for her, if not already in love with her. So anyways, this is a combination of _Chloe King_, _Chuck_, _True Blood_, and _Twilight_ in many ways. I took the torture from some episodes of _Chuck_ and _True Blood_, and Alice's awesome vampire powers from _Twilight_. I hope you enjoyed, I'll update for the price of one review, but more would be much appreciated, and they help me write faster…

I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're going to be pissed at me for writing about sex, swearing, or having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!


	2. The Oracle's Save Part 2 of 3

**The Oracle Is Always Right**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**\**Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, **torture**, and the **lemon** in part 3**/**

**/-+-+-/The Oracle's Save (Part 2 of 3)\+-+-+\**

The apartment was overflowing with Mai and Chloe's human friends, all here to celebrate that she and Alex had graduated from UCLA. Normally she'd just be going around talking to everyone she knew and just have a good time, but no she was spending her time avoiding her boyfriend. Currently she was waiting for an elevator, done with the party, and done with her boyfriend. The elevator made a ding when it reached her, but the person getting off the elevator completely distracted Chloe from getting on the elevator. It was Eddie, but with a light blue hair with an undertone of light purple. Chloe hugged Eddie, who simply smiled before speaking.

"You'd better not be ditching you're party!" said Eddie, hooking her arm through Chloe's and attempted to drag her back to the party.

"I really don't want to go back in there," said Chloe, pulling Eddie down on to a bench near the elevator.

"Why? I thought you were doing great, Miss Uniter," said Eddie, smiling at Chloe.

"Been there done that. Now I'm just Chloe the college grad," replied Chloe, who was happy she didn't have to be the uniter anymore… well she was still the uniter, but the uniting was done, so she didn't have to unite anyone at the moment.

"Well do you mind?" asked Eddie, referring to the vision thing. Chloe held up her hands, and watched as Eddie's eyes paled.

"Go back and talk to him," said Eddie, hopping after last time, Chloe would listen.

"Why it's his fault," replied Chloe, "Besides it feels like we're always fighting about something, and I'm sick of it!"

"Chloe! He loves you, and you're just going to regret it if you don't!" said Eddie, "If you take that elevator and leave, you'll be miserable the rest you're life! He won't be able to find you, and it won't be from a lack of trying!"

"What'll happen if I stay?" asked Chloe, who honestly didn't want to leave, but felt she needed to.

"Stay and find out!" said Eddie, who could see it in Chloe's eyes that she wasn't going to listen.

"I can't! I love him, but it's not healthy to fight like we do!" said Chloe, pushing the elevator button, this time not waiting more than a minute. Eddie tried to stop her, but Chloe wouldn't listen, and left. Eddie sighed, and went to find Chloe's boyfriend.

"Alek!" said Eddie, pulling him away from some guy he was talking to, "Chloe left, and she isn't going to come back, you need to go find her!"

"Do you know where she went?" asked Alek. Eddie grabbed his hands and her eyes paled.

"Some coffee shopped attached to a clothing store…" said Eddie, her eyes fading back to the right color. Alek didn't waste a single second; he was out of the party and heading towards the store so fast, no one saw him. Eddie smiled at her job well done, and looked over at the guy Alek had been talking too, he was cute.

Alek found Chloe sitting at the table he used to watch her from, drinking coffee, and probably trying not to cry. Alek placed his hand right pocket, and smiled, he how to win her back.

"Chloe?" he asked, approaching the table.

"Eddie said you wouldn't find me," replied Chloe, looking down at the table, so he couldn't see her.

"I don't think she sees her own actions," said Alek sitting across from her, "She told me you where here."

"I'm not going back," said Chloe, using her hair like curtain to cover her face.

"I'm sorry," said Alek, "Chloe I have a good reason for being such an ass!"

"Really; I'd love to hear it!" said Chloe, finally looking at him. She had diffidently been crying, but right now she just looked pissed.

"I'm a guy, and I was getting ready to take a big step with you. I was doing that stupid thing where guys try to push at their relationship until it breaks," explained Alek, "And I'm sorry, I hurt you and I've never wanted to do that!"

"Then why did you? And what big step did you want to take with me?" demanded Chloe. Alek smiled, and reached into his right pocket, and pulled a little black box out. Chloe just stared at him, he had that Alek smirk.

"No," said Chloe. Alek looked broken hearted. Slowly he got up to leave; he'd lost the love of his life. Chloe watched as he left, he'd forgotten the box. Chloe reached for it, and opened the box. There was a ring; the band was gold, and met up with three diamonds; the two outer two diamonds where smaller and Chloe's favorite color, sky blue, but the middle diamond reminded Chloe of her cat eyes. It was clear that Alek had spent time to find or make this; he'd even engraved it.

"I'm sorry, Alek," said Eddie, upon Alek returning to the party. Alek gave her a weak smiled, before heading to his room. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. What he didn't see was Eddie's smile, as her eyes slightly paled. Alek could hear the party form his room, but he didn't care. He just listened to everyone, mostly Eddie. She kept banging on the door, trying to get him to come out; so when the bedroom door opened, he assumed Eddie.

"I don't want to talk, Eddie," said Alek, throwing a pillow at the person; who threw a box or something at him. Alek looked at the little box, and sat up. It was Chloe; she's come back to him.

"Make it more romantic and original," said Chloe; approaching the bed, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Alek, pulling Chloe to him, until they were kissing. It was a long, sensational, and seductive kiss. Chloe was the first to pull away, breathing heavy. Once she was able to catch her breath, they began again

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/ **

So I feel a little bad that you gut thought that I was going to continue from the last chapter, and not time skip… but this is about the three times the Oracle came to visit, and how she saved them from making mistakes. And yes this was a clify again, or at least a little…

I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're going to be pissed at me for writing about sex, swearing, or having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**\+-|-+/Comments to Reviewers\+-|-+/**

**ramy4eva211 – **I'm glad you don't mind, and I put that part up, because I can't see why people would bother reading they don't like, and can avoid, then bitch about it. Forgive my language….

**Alanna-Banana1987 – **I have no plans to stop writing, I promise.

– I wills, and I am

**Godess of the Sands – **Yeah she's dead, and if she wasn't Alek would have killed her by now…

**amazinglyme424** **– **Thanks

**InferiMaster – **I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**aburke2016 – **Yes, yes they were.

**Larka the WhiteShe-Wolf – **I'm glad you liked it.

**Rachel – **I totally agree, the show better not fallow the book, or I'll cry.

**Jeremy Shane – **Can do.

**Animefreakkagome – **( ・ω・)

**Nikki999 – **No I mean Eddie, it's another spelling I think. The only Eddie I've ever met spelled her name like that, so that's how I'm spelling it.

**twilightocd94 – **I'm glad you like it.

**Lil5weetie – **I'm glad you love it.

**Babababass – **What made you think I wouldn't?

**SpeakNow4 – **They were, I'm sure of it.

**TwilightTeen1995**/**Meredith – **Wait, what am I supposed to review? I'm slightly confused…


	3. The Oracle's Stories Part 3 of 3

**The Oracle Is Always Right**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**\**Rated **M** due to **alluding** to **adult scenes**, **torture**, and the **lemon** in part 3**/**

**/-+-+-/The Oracle's Stories (Part 3 of 3)\+-+-+\**

Eddie smiled at the little newborn. She looked over at the two passed out parents, and smiled.

"Hi Delphi Meredith Petrov!" cooed Eddie, as the infant looked at her, "I'm going to tell you three stories, how I helped you get conceived and how I saved you're parents marriage…"

"_Thanks for helping me move in," said Eddie, who had her old hair color, placing a box down on the floor of her new home, "This place is much better than my last home!" Chloe and Alek where helping her move in with Alek's best friend, Jake. They'd met at that party where Alek and Chloe almost broke up._

"_Where did you use to live?" asked Chloe, raising her eyebrow at the question._

"_I've lived many places," replied Eddie, smiling at Jake and Alek came into the room, "I grew up in Delphi, but when the Roman Empire fell, I traveled though Persia for a while, but I've been living in Ireland for a while."_

"_How old are you?" asked Alek, looking at his friend, who seemed to have noticed that his girlfriend was alive during the fall of Rome too._

"_I'm ancient," replied Eddie, "Besides a lady never revels her age!" That seemed to be enough for everyone, and once again the boys went out to get more furniture. _

"_So you're going to be living here with Jake?" asked Chloe, smiling at Eddie._

"_Well yeah, I mean he's the one…" said Eddie, smiling._

"_You've known him a month, I mean he's an awesome guy, but the one?" asked Chloe, frowning._

"_Chloe, I'm an oracle and we… why aren't you wearing Alek's ring?" demanded Eddie, examining the bear Hand._

"_I haven't said yes yet," replied Chloe, looking at her Hand._

"_Chloe! You should be wearing that ring!" Eddie was close to yelling, "You need to listen to me!"_

"_Have you seen anything?" asked Chloe. Eddie smiled, and pulled Chloe's Hands to hers, letting her eyes pail._

"_In three months you'll be standing at an altar, and you'll be just like me," smiled Eddie, "So say YES!"_

"_What are you yelling at her to say yes to?" asked Alek, bringing in more boxes._

"_To you!" said Eddie, "I'm team CHLEK." _

"_Thanks Eddie," laughed Alek, and smiled at Chloe, who smiled back._

"_So are you two going to help us unpack too?" asked Jake, pulling out a knife to use to open boxes._

"_No, they're going to go home, and listen to me the first time, for once," said Eddie, pushing the two out._

"Now I don't know what happened after that, but my guess is something like this…"

_Once home, Chloe smiled as Alek headed into the kitchen to cook them dinner. She thought about what Eddie had said, before heading into their room. She pulled out the box with the ring, and opened it. After a moment, she slipped it on her ring finger._

"_It's a perfect fit, right?" said Alek, causing her to jump._

"_Yeah, it's perfect," said Chloe, "I should have said yes the first time, but I'm saying it now."_

"_Wait, so you're saying,"_

"_Yes, I'm saying yes!" said Chloe, before Alek pulled her into a deep kiss, one of which she returned happily. It was like she was filling his senses; he could taste her lip gloss, he felt her skin against his as she worked his shirt off, he was happily breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo, he knew that if he opened his eyes he'd see nothing but her, and the soft sound of her breathing was all he could hear. The sensation was almost too much to take; he could feel himself getting harder by the moment. She pulled his shirt of, and he just kind of looked at her, he couldn't help but think she was one of the cutes things he'd ever seen. He quickly pulled her close to him, and kissed her again. He could feel how hard her nipples where though her shirt, he could also feel that she wasn't wearing a bra, which made him even harder. His Hands began to grope, his Hands were moving on their own, after all his brain had shut down as soon as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Even though the shirt, they felt soft. Her nipples kept getting harder the more he teased them, and she continued to make soft moans. His Hands made their way from her breasts to the first button over her shirt. It wasn't long before it was on the floor near his. He took a moment to pull away from her, to look at her. From his point of view, she was the picture of perfect. She wasn't in anything other than a pair of panties, when he'd taken off her pants he wasn't sure. His eyes must have lingered longer then he thought, because she giggled before saying, "You know I'd like to see more of you, too." It took him a minute to think of what she meant, his pants needed to come off. He removed them in one quick motion. All he had left was his boxer, they were equally exposed. That seemed to be what she wanted, considering the next thing he knew, she was kissing him, and again she was filling all of his senses._

_He could feel her skin against his, as his hand traveled down to her panties. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take them off, or tease her. He chose the latter, and let his fingers dance down lower on her. It was more than obvious that she wet, which only made what him more tempted to do what he did. He slowly pushed the fabric away from her core, and then slowly pushed a single digit into her. She let out a moan, and after a few moments he added another digit, followed by a third. He pulled out of her before she could cum. "Alek," she was begging, and so without a second thought, he was pulling his boxers off, and then pulled her panties off. Chloe gasped he began to thrust into her. They knew what made the other excited, after all other moaning each other's name, neither begged to go faster, slower, harder, or softer. Eventually they both screamed the other's name, as they both reached their climax._

"It's a good thing you're too young to know what I'm saying," joked Eddie, smiling at the little babe, "So now, how I saved you're parent's marriage…"

_Chloe was pissed! How dare Alek say that, and when she was as she was. At the moment she was looking for the priest who married them, she was going to have this marriage annulled!_

"_Stop right there Mrs. Petrov!" called Eddie, stopping Chloe in her tracks. Chloe turned to face her, and smiled. Eddie was roughly six months pregnant, but that didn't stop her from doing some meddling!_

"_He doesn't know, and you are not getting your marriage annulled!" hissed Eddie, "You are letting the hormones control you!"_

"_How do you know?" asked Chloe, she hadn't told anyone._

"_Remember my vision! I told you'd be like me!" said Eddie, rubbing her belly, "Now sit down, and I'm getting you're hubby!" A few moments later Eddie was leading Alek to Chloe._

"_So here is what is going on; Alek is afraid that something will happen and both of you may not be there for your future children, and Chloe is pregnant! Now talk it out!" instructed Eddie, "Now I am going to go find my boyfriend." Alek just stared at Chloe. She was pregnant, with his child, and he'd said he didn't want kids._

"_Fuck! Chloe, I didn't know!" said Alek, quickly on his knees to apologize, "I love you, and I want this child, I'm just scared that– " Chloe k=cut him off with a kiss._

"_I know, you're worried that something will happen to either of us, but don't worry. Eddie tells me all the time how you and I grow old together," replied Chloe, smiling at her husband, who kissed her again._

"_When should was tell everyone?" asked Alek, worried about the fact that this child was conceived before the marriage._

"_After the honeymoon!" said Chloe, smiling._

"So there are the stories, but right now, I've gotta go. You're parents are about to wake up," said Eddie, before leaving the hospital room. Chloe slowly stretched herself out, before looking over at her husband. He was fast asleep, but she could hear their daughter's breaths. Chloe slowly got out of bed, and picked up her little girl.

"You have to be the cutest baby in the world," said Chloe, smiling at the little girl, "You know you're named after two great people; my mom, and sort of one of my best friends…"

"_Thank you for taking me out!" said Eddie, "I hope Jake can handle Tai by himself." Chloe smiled at her friend. They were eating dinner at a restaurant within walking distance from Chloe and Alek's home._

"_Was it painful?" asked Chloe, looking down at her belly. She was eight months along, so one more and then she got to meet her baby._

"_I'm not someone you should ask, I've been through too much carp, but it's worth it," replied Eddie, smiling at Chloe, right as the waitress placed the bill down, which Eddie grabbed before Chloe._

"_Do you promise," said Chloe, knowing Eddie wouldn't let her try and get the bill._

"_Yeah, and I hope that I'm around long enough to teach him how to handle the visions," said Eddie, handing the waitress the bill._

"_What do you mean?" asked Chloe, hearing the sadness in Eddie's voice._

"_Oracles have one child, and we our death passes on the gift. We tend to die shortly after our children are born, or when they no longer need us, it's quite depressing," said Eddie, "You know I've seen her!"_

"_That is depressing, and who have you seen?" asked Chloe, feeling a bit sad for her friend._

"_You're daughter!" replied Eddie, "She looks like you, but she has Alek's hair and eyes. She's beautiful!" Chloe smiled, and once again looked at her belly._

"_Maybe our kids will fall in love!" said Chloe, that had always been the plan between her and Amy, but Amy wasn't going to have a child anytime soon, considering Paul was still trying to figure out how to ask her to marry him._

"_Thank you," said Eddie, "And they will, but NO pushing!" Chloe pouted as she and Eddie got up to leave. Eddie and Chloe talked about this and that as they walked. Neither noticed the figure fallowing them, which is until it was too late._

"_Give me your money and I won't shot!" said the man, after placing a gun in Chloe's back._

"_Please, I'm pregnant," said Chloe, as she and Eddie both turned to face the man, who only smiled. The man moved the gun to Chloe's stomach._

"_The Order will be happy to know that the Uniter and her child are dead," said the man, but before he could shot, Eddie tackled him. After a few minutes of a struggle, the gun went off into Eddie's upper chest. Chloe screamed, bring several people to scene._

"If the bullet was only a hair further to the left, she'd be alive," said Chloe, trying not to cry, "Her last words that she wasn't saving me, but you. She said you were too young to die." The little girl made a gargle sounding noise, before doing a sort of giggle. Chloe smiled at her little girl, not knowing who was silently watching…

~Sixteen or So Years Later~

"It's your entire fault that he said no!" said Delphi, who looked just as Eddie had stated years before. She was talking to a boy about her age, with shaggy reddish purple hair, and purplish blue eyes. He'd been told many a times he looked more like a masculine version of his mother.

"All I did was tell you what I saw, I'm sorry I can't control it!" replied the boy, as the two entered an apartment building. They were silent until they entered the elevator.

"Tai, I know you mean well, but keep you're visions to yourself!" hissed Delphi, shaking her head at her best friend. He laughed, smiling at the girl as they reached the needed floor. "So what stupid sporting event is on TV tonight?"

"Basketball," replied Tai, fallowing Delphi out of the elevator, "I think Dad's already there." Delphi rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Cool," she replied, as she unlocked the door, "I'm home, and Tai's here!"

"Hey Tai," said Chloe, smiling at the boy, "How's the control coming along?"

"It's getting a bit easier, I found journals from my mom," said Tai, "She wrote them when she was learning, and then translated them."

"She did all that?" asked Chloe, smiling at the thought of Eddie, "Yeah that sounds like her, she refused to let you wonder this world lost." Tai laughed, and smiled at the sound of the TV on.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Tai, joining the boys on the couch.

"What is it with guys and sports?" asked Delphi, rolling her eyes at the guys, before joining her mom in the kitchen.

"I don't know, but it looks like they're having fun," said Chloe, smiling at them. She knew that this was how things should be, only thing missing was Eddie, but she was probably there in some way.

**\+-|-+/Author Babble\+-|-+/ **

IDK why I killed Eddie, but I just felt like she was ready to have a successor, and you heard what she told to Chloe. She was probably a ghost or something at the beginning, but I'm not even sure… Any who, I hope you enjoyed and weren't too confused or disappointed by the end here.

I'd love to hear feedback positive or negative, but if you're going to be pissed at me for writing about sex, swearing, or having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

**\+-|-+/Comments to Reviewers\+-|-+/**

**Animefreakkagome – **|_|

– Sorry I scared you

**aburke2016 – **Not that soon, and sorry about that.

**Godess of the Sands – **I figured that he would, he's just so cute!

**Nikki999 – **Well here it is, sorry it took so long!

**SpeakNow4 – **Sorry it took so long, and thanks.

**Jeremy Shane – **Here it is, sorry it took forever.

**XEminemXRocksX3 'imX – **Well I don't find anything other than George Weasley holy. Yeah that's right Harry Potter reference… Sorry I'm a nerd.

**wizegirl101 – **Well they have a kid, and Alek says the wrong thing before he knew…

**Washingtongirl1026 – **Thanks, I love her too. I'm kinda sad that she died, and I wish that I maybe hadn't, but I did. Damn my stupid ideas!

**Moondust – **Well here it is, I just got lazy and distracted. Sorry**!**


End file.
